


Our First Tree

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tree Sex, Tumblr Prompt, holiday prompt, not edited, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 4: Tree decorating (bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong (omg why am I in love with you) + sex under the tree
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Our First Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patricksdavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/gifts).

> Day 4 is a continuation to day 3 but can be read on it's own. It is dedicated to Maddi, I hope you like this fic of David and Patrick decorating the tree and under the tree sex. I love our conversations, you make me laugh so much. I hope to continue to have many conversations with you. You're such a sweetheart and super talented. Love you girl. I hope you have the best holiday season 💗

With Patrick’s delicious breakfast in both of their stomachs to be digested, they head over to the tree that was the only thing not decorated by David in the middle of the night. He wanted them to get something done together and figured the best part about decorating is doing the tree. 

David opens the box of ornaments while Patrick starts to put the lights on the tree. David watches as Patrick does so and can’t help but cringe at his work. He tries to school his emotions from his face when his sweet husband turns to smile at him, reaching his hand out for the first ornament. David hands him ornament after ornament watching in pain as Patrick does not decorate this tree correctly.

David subtlety tries to fix it but David doesn’t know the meaning of subtle. He gives up trying to be nice and let Patrick do this so he tells him, “Oh _ my God _ , why am I in love with you? You are _ not _ doing this correctly.”

Patrick looks at him wide eyed, his eyebrows high on his forehead. “Excuse me?” He asks feigning shock.

David sighs. “I’m sorry, it’s just – this is our first tree together in our new home as a married couple and you’re _ messing _ it up.”

“Wow, if you wanted to do this alone, David, you could have just done it last night when you did everything else.”

David goes to stand in front of Patrick, putting his arms on Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick instinctively places his hands on David’s waist. “No, no, I want to do this with you. It’s our first tree! I’m sorry, I swear, I’m really trying, it’s just –”

“It’s our first tree,” Patrick finishes for him, understanding. “How about we switch? I hand you the ornaments and you place them _ correctly _ on the tree?” He suggests, small wink when he said ‘correctly’. 

“Yes, please,” David says before leaning forward and kissing his husband on the lips. They pull apart and get to work on the tree. 

*

“Well, I must admit, the tree looks pretty perfect,” Patrick praises after they put the star on top of the tree. 

David beams at Patrick before looking back at the tree to admire his – _ their _work. “It is, isn’t it?” 

Patrick goes behind David and wraps his arms around his waist and putting his chin on David’s shoulder. He kisses the side of his neck and breathes in his scent – he smells like pine from the tree and his natural musk, it’s perfect. 

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s that are across his abdomen and leans back letting his husband hold him steady. He can feel Patrick’s dick start to join in as it twitches against his ass. David pushes his ass back slightly against Patrick’s groin making him turn his head to kiss David on the neck again. David moves his head to the side, giving Patrick more access to his neck. He loves being kissed there and Patrick loves to kiss him there. 

Patrick turns David in his arms and captures his lips in a searing kiss. They both moan into it when their half hard cocks press against each other in their too thin pajama pants. “Should we move this to the bedroom?” David asks softly between kisses to Patrick’s lips, cheeks, jaw, and neck.

Patrick moans. “Have you ever had sex under a Christmas tree?” He asks with a small smirk on his lips.

David pulls his head back to look at his husband, mouth twisted to the side, eyes twinkling. “Who even are you?” David teases. “No, I haven’t but I definitely want to now.”

“Strip down and wait here, I’ll be right back,” Patrick tells him. He rushes off to their bedroom to grab the lube and when he’s back David did exactly what he told him to do. He walks back into the room to see his naked husband standing next to their first Christmas tree that they decorated in their new home. He grins at him as he walks back over to him, tossing the lube onto the floor as he starts to strip out of his own pajamas.

They reach for each other at the same time, David taking hold of Patrick’s face with his hands and Patrick pulling David in by his waist, their hardening cocks pressed against each other. They moan into the kiss, tongues probing and teasing each other. 

They lower themselves to the floor and Patrick grabs a throw pillow from the sofa and puts it under David’s hips, propping him up, and he gives him another to put his head on. David smiles at him, he loves how much Patrick takes care of him and makes sure he’s comfortable in everything that they do. 

Patrick hovers over him, kissing him soundly on the mouth, pressing his body against David’s. Patrick kisses him down his jaw to his neck; he leaves a small mark just below his collarbone making David moan. David’s hands are all over him, from the back of his head down his shoulders to his back. Patrick kisses David’s chest, feeling the thick dark hair against his cheek. Patrick moves his lips over to David’s nipple, licking and sucking it into his mouth making his husband writhe under him before doing the same to the other nipple. 

“Patrick, please,” David moans, fingers running through Patrick’s short hair.

Patrick, always wanting to please this man, kisses down his body and sucks another mark on his pelvis just above where his dick is standing, hard and leaking. David’s hips move up and Patrick’s holds them down with his arm before he licks the tip of his cock, collecting the precome on his tongue. Patrick swirls his tongue around the head, sucking on it lightly, driving his husband crazy with desire.

“_Patrick, _ ” David moans again and just as he does Patrick lowers his mouth over David’s cock, taking him in more and more. “_Fuck, _yes, Patrick, mmm you feel so good, baby, you’re so good.”

Patrick moans around him as David grips onto his hair as much as he can, it’s started to grow a bit and David told him to let it grow and not cut it yet so he has a bit more to grab onto in this perfect moment. David’s other hand is caressing Patrick’s cheek as he watches him take his cock like a pro. 

Patrick lets go of David’s dick with a pop as he finds the lube nearby and coats his fingers with it. He taps David’s leg and he plants his feet on the ground, knees in the air. Patrick takes hold of David’s dick with his clean hand before lowering his mouth back over it and bringing his lubed finger to circle David’s waiting hole. David moans at the contact he was craving. Patrick inserts his fingers slowly, feeling the first ring of muscles as he pushes his finger in. David’s moaning above him, desperate for more so Patrick gives it to him by adding in a second finger. He fucks his fingers in and out of his husband torturously, going in and almost out completely then back in. He crooks his fingers inside of him, feeling that sweet spot inside of him that makes David moan louder and arches his back as he begs for more. 

Patrick pops off David’s dick and watches as his fingers go in and out of his husband. “Need you now, Patrick, please,” David moans.

Patrick removes his fingers slowly. He puts some more lube into the palm of his hand and strokes his hard, neglected, leaking cock. Patrick moans at the contact, stroking it a couple of times out of pleasure. He lines himself up with David and slowly pushes himself in until he bottoms out. He leans down to kiss David on the lips; they’re all tongue and panting in each other’s mouths as they moan their pleasure to one another.

“You feel so good, baby, _ fuck_, always so good,” Patrick praises him. David wraps his legs around Patrick’s and his hands move down to his ass to grip onto and pull him into him as Patrick fucks him hard and deep.

David runs his hands back up Patrick’s back and back down using his nails to scratch as he goes making Patrick moan and fuck him harder. Patrick hits David’s prostate again making his head fly back against the pillow and expose his neck to Patrick as he moans in ecstasy. Patrick latches his mouth onto David’s neck, kissing him where he loves to kiss him, knowing it drives David mad with lust. 

David reaches a hand for the lube and puts some onto his fingers. He brings his hands to Patrick’s ass and spreads his cheeks. His lubed finger circles Patrick’s hole and he moans against his neck, “_David_.”

David inserts his finger slowly and fucks his husband with his finger slowly and surely, driving him crazy. Patrick fucks David even harder and as he pulls back he gets David’s finger deeper. “David, more,” He says breathlessly.

David inserts another finger and crooks them insider, scissoring him open as he hits his sweet spot making him cry out his name. “I’m close, David,” He tells him.

“Me too, touch me please, Patrick,” David begs.

Patrick reaches his hand between them and wraps it around David’s leaking cock. After a few strokes and thrusts, David is coming hard in between them and on Patrick’s hand with his husband’s name on his lips. Patrick is right there with him, coming hard into David, moaning into the crook of his neck. David slowly removes his fingers from Patrick before Patrick slowly pulls out of David. He kisses the side of his neck before lying down next to him on the floor. They breathe heavily together, lying side by side on the floor until their breathing seems to return to a less hectic state.

Patrick stands and helps David up. “Shower?” He asks him.

“Please.” David kisses him softly on the lips. 

Before they enter the hot shower, Patrick tells him, “Thanks for giving me another one of your firsts,” with a shy smile on his face. 

“I know there’s not many of them but you’ll be getting all of my lasts and everything in between,” David says as he caresses Patrick’s cheek softly, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
